Tabaki
Tabaki (Smoke Devil, 煙鬼, Tabaki) is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Getsugakure, and a reputed user of the Smoke Release . The select partner of the Tsukikage, he is a member of the Space-Time Duo, partnered alongside Kinpa himself. A master of smoke and space ninjutsu, he is highly-feared among many shinobi. For this reason, Kinpa has sent him on many tasks, as an Intel-Gatherer, or spy for the Hidden Moon. Espionage his forte, Tabaki is very useful, whether on the battlefield, or in the shadows. Background Personality Nindō Appearance ChixSmokeUserFull.jpg ChixSmokeUser.jpg Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Smoke Release Spatial Control Tabaki has the mastered space ninjutsu at his young age, an advanced version of Space-Time Ninjutsu that is yin dominant, allowing him to manipulate space itself. By sending his chakra into the air, he can control the area of space his chakra is in. This allows him to bend space around him, or warp it, creating alternate passageways for things or people to travel through. Tabaki can also duplicate sections of space, like a wall, and recreate it as a shield, or solidify space for the same purpose. He can bend space into constructs as well. He can use space to crush objects, or split them in half by adding space between it, or merge them, by folding space. He can add space between a target, or delete it. Also, by deleting space, he can create a rift in space that creates a cutting wave of indefinite sharpness, that is hard to dodge, as well as harnessing that into smaller, more deadlier constructs. Tabaki however, cannot crush or split people in half, and it takes time for a spatial crush or rift on a massive scale to take effect, even up to a minute. Also, he can manipulate small spatial rifts around his fingers, creating razor sharp claws of space, or slice rifts from his sword. Tabaki's skill with the spatial art has expanded every since he was a kid... Kenjutsu Tabaki is a skilled user of the sword, to where any sword in his hands makes him lethal, even a broken one. He is able to disarm unaccomplished swordsmen in few strikes, or overwhelm them. Many wouldn't try kenjutsu against Tabaki at all, as he usually wins, with swords alone, his, or their own. Tabaki is mostly skilled with his own sword, one that is almost his body length. A flame like sword, it has many applications. By sheer power, it is enough to wipe out rock, crystal, and some metals. Most swords aren't wide enough to block the sword that size, making it hard for them to fight Tabaki sword to sword. There's few swords the same size as his. Also, the flame design allows for serrated shredding power, or hooking the sword to damage the opponent. Tabaki uses this to it's full capabilities. His sword is obviously sharp as well, with powerful slicing power, and stabbing. Tabaki, along with using his sword offensively, can use it defensively as well, blocking powerful swords. Tabaki can also combine his kenjutsu with his ninjutsu nature transformations. It allows him to utilize Nin-Kenjutsu, with many applications, depending on what weapon he decides to use. Nin-Kenjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Trivia Category:Getsugakure (Chix)